


Why didn't you tell me?

by NishlaTheButterfly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Comes Out, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Coming Out, Gay, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Malec, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, izzy lightwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishlaTheButterfly/pseuds/NishlaTheButterfly
Summary: Isabelle wants to know why Alec never told her, that he's gay
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Why didn't you tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native.  
> I learned English at school and through watching Supernatural.  
> In conclusion, my English is going to have a LOT of grammar mistakes.  
> If you found one, just tell me♡♡

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Izzy and Alec are in the weapon room, cleaning their stuff, when out of nowhere Izzy comes up with this question. 

"Why didn't I tell you what?" Alec asks, already assuming what his sister means.

Izzy frowns. "Y'know... why didn't you ever tell me that you're gay".

Hearing the word 'gay' makes Alec flinch, and he puts his bow down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you. If you don't wanna tell me, that's fine" Izzy apologises after seeing her brothers reaction.

"No it's fine Izzy. I'm just not used to hear this word" Alec assures her. "I know that I'm ga- I am _not straight_ since I'm 11 or 12, and I never really accepted it, so I kinda put wall around it and tried to forget about it as good as possible" Alec confesses, still not having the strength to say _the word_. He looks Izzy in the eyes and continues: "And I was good at forgetting and ignoring it, I was really good until I met Magnus" Just saying his name makes Alec smile, and seeing Alec genuinely smile makes Izzy smile. She knows that Alec as the oldest child of her parents has a lot of pressure on his shoulders and that he always puts everything else first and himself second or third or fourth, or even completely forgets himself, just so he can fulfill his parents and the institutes expectation.

" And Magnus... piece by piece he managed to break this wall of mine, even though I tried to protect at all cost, thinking if I propose to Lydia it will get stronger, that _I_ will get stronger but in the end, at the wedding he broke it completely" he ends.

"And you went to all of this alone?" Izzy asks concerned and Alec could hear the blame in her voice. 

"Izzy please don't blame yourself, there is nothing you could have done. This was a fight that I had to fight on my own. And I never told you or Jace, cause I didn't want to burden you." 

Izzy hugs Alec tightly. "Alec there is nothing you could ever do or say that will burden me. I'm so proud of you"

Later in his room, Alec looks at his reflection in the mirror, takes a deep breath and says: 

"I'm gay" He swallowed and took another deep breath. "I am a gay Shadowhunter who is in love with a Warlock. And that's okay" A tear left the corner of his eye and it feels like somebody took a duffel bag full of rocks from his shoulders, and he wasn't even aware that he was carrying this stupid duffel bag. 

He takes out his phone texts Magnus a "Date Night tonight?" and less than a minute later a portal opens in his room and Magnus Bane makes a dramatic entrance and says "I was afraid you would never ask. So where do you wanna go? Taj Mahal? Or China....

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda would appreciate a comment...


End file.
